The Jade Princess
The Jade Princess is the second episode of Season 8: Sons of Garmadon. It released on January 27th, 2018 in Australia and is yet to be released in the US. Official Description In the wake of a vicious attack upon the palace, the Sons of Garmadon steal the second Oni Mask, and the ninja invite the royal princess, Harumi, into their makeshift family. Plot The episode starts with Lloyd, looking around, unable to find Harumi. Lloyd then heads to the balcony to see someone carring a bag, which leads Lloyd to think that "he" kidnapped the princess. "He" then realizes that Lloyd saw "him" and attempts to run away. Lloyd chases after "him" when "he" hesitated at a long jump. Lloyd jumps and catches the rope then moves to the second jump. Lloyd nearly makes it when he slips and starts dangling on a ladder. The mysterious "man" then saves Lloyd, and reveals that "he" is Harumi. Lloyd then proceeds to inform Harumi that he tried to save her. But in Harumi's point of view, it looked like she was the one saving Lloyd. Lloyd questions what is in the sack, and Harumi reveals that the bag has food from the palace for the less fortunate. He then says that he saw her room was ransacked, which causes Harumi to explain that she can be a bit of a slob. In the background, Hutchins yells that the princess is gone and orders the guards to find her. Harumi quickly asks Lloyd to disguise himself and passes him a white hoodie. They walk through the city, and give out the food to the children. While walking around, she tells Lloyd how being a princess really is. They arrive on a bridge and chat when Lloyd sees a gang bullying a group of kids. Lloyd starts to approach them but Harumi tells him that if he did, he would blow their cover. Lloyd then sees something familiar on the back of one of the gang member's shirt: the Sons of Garmadon logo. When Lloyd and Harumi decide to turn back, Hutchins arrives and asks the pair what they are doing. He blames Lloyd for Harumi sneaking out but Harumi stands up for him. Hutchins then brings Harumi home, giving Lloyd a glare. The next day, the Ninja are training and Lloyd is telling them about the night before. Cole says that it was a date but Lloyd denies it. Zane then proceeds to define date. Kai tells Lloyd that he needs to up his "game" if he wants to win Harumi's heart. Cole tells him that he needs to be strong. Jay pitches in and says that he needs to "woo" her with jokes. Kai hears this and adds that he needs to act like he doesn't care, with Lloyd saying he does care (thus confirming his crush on Harumi). Nya then tells Lloyd the best way to get a girl is to be himself. Lloyd agrees with her but Cole knocks him down when he’s not looking. With a hurting hand, Lloyd walks past the throne room when he overhears Harumi talking to her parents. Her parents say that she should not be around the Ninja (particularly Lloyd) since she is royalty while the Ninja are not. Harumi apologizes, then her parents apologize for their harsh words, but remind Harumi that she has a role to play in the palace, and she can't let her heart interfere. Harumi runs away, crying. She bumps into Lloyd and runs away from him as well. Hutchins then comes over and warns Lloyd to stay away from Harumi. When Nya asks what happened, Lloyd explains that he can be himself, but not everyone is so lucky. At a movie theater, two members of the Sons of Garmadon walk in to tell a woman, Miss Violet, that one of the generals of the Sons of Garmadon, Mr. E, wants her for a fight. She accepts, then tells them that "It's not Miss Violet. It's Ultra Violet!" At the Royal Palace, Kai talks to the mailman, who leaves, saying, "See you next season!" Meanwhile, Cole has a flashback about how he met Master Wu, and how Wu helped him deal with his grief from his mother's death, and swears that he will do everything he can to find Wu. Cole then sees Hutchins go into a secret passageway underneath the Palace. He follows him in; while he loses sight of Hutchins, Cole discovers that someone planted bombs under the Palace, and believes it was Hutchins. He informs the other Ninja, but before they can do anything, the bombs go off, and the Palace gets set on fire. The Sons of Garmadon, led by Mr. E and Ultra Violet, storm the front gate and launch an attack on the Palace and the Ninja. During the raid of the Palace, Lloyd finds Hutchins and accuses him of setting the bombs. However, Hutchins tells him he didn't do it, and that he would never harm the Royal Family. Hutchins saves Lloyd from getting struck by Ultra Violet's Sai, and the two fight her while Zane finds and gets Harumi out of her collapsing bedroom. Ultra Violet has Hutchins cornered but he is saved by Zane encasing her in ice. Meanwhile, Mr. E goes to where the Oni Mask of Deception is kept, only to be confronted by Jay, Cole, Kai, and Nya. Mr. E then reveals the Oni Mask of Vengeance and puts it on, getting two horns on top of his head, fire as eyes, and four arms, to which Jay responds, "Really? Four Arms? Like that's new." The four fight against Mr. E, but with the Mask of Vengence, he overpowers them and breaks the case holding the Mask of Deception. Before he can take it, Kai sends a fireball at the mask, which destroys it. Nya tells Lloyd this, but Hutchins reveals the one Kai destroyed was a fake and he had placed the real Mask of Deception from the vaults underneath the Palace, revealing that he wasn't sure if he could trust the Ninja with it, but he does now. He reveals a secret passageway underneath the Emperor of Ninjago's throne and gives the Mask of Deception to Lloyd, telling him to take it and to get Harumi out of the burning Palace. Harumi is concerned about her parents, but Hutchins assured her that he wI’ll find them. Lloyd apologizes to Hutchins by saying "I was wrong about you," then he and Harumi escape from the Palace moments before it explodes. Lloyd and Harumi leave the Palace grounds on a motorcycle with the Mask of Deception, and Ultra Violet and several Sons of Garmadon goons chase after them. After a long chase, Ultra Violet takes the Mask of Deception from Lloyd and Harumi, then she and her goons chase them down to the docks. Lloyd takes Harumi onto a boat, then fires it up, revealing it to be the Destiny's Bounty, and they escape from Ultra Violet's grasp. As the sun rises, the other Ninja are seen climbing a highway, having escaped the destruction of the Royal Palace. Lloyd picks them up in the Destiny's Bounty, and they reveal sadly that the Emperor, Empress and Hutchins were killed in the explosion, leaving Harumi devestated. Lloyd tells Harumi that she is one of them now, and promises her that they will find the people responsible for the deaths of her parents and Hutchins as they fly off into the sky to start their new mission. Trivia *Cole's original design is seen in his flashback, marking the first time since the beginning of Sons of Garmadon that any of the Ninja's classic appearances are seen. *It was stated that Cole started climbing due to the fact he lost his mother. **This marks the first mention of Cole's mother and seemingly confirms her death. *The Postman made a cameo and broke the fourth wall by telling Kai that he "would see him in the next season" relating to the fact that there will be another season. *The Destiny's Bounty makes a more clear appearance in this episode and is almost identical to the one from The LEGO Ninjago Movie. *Hutchins, the Emperor of Ninjago, and the Empress of Ninjago have died in this episode during an attack by the Sons of Garmadon. *Samurai X (still with their hidden identity) makes their first physical appearance in the season. *A portrait of Ray and Maya can be seen on the bridge of the Destiny's Bounty when Lloyd introduces Harumi to the Bounty. *A substance called "Blast Sap" was used to blow up the palace. *After being scolded by the Emperor and Empress, Harumi pretended to cry, and went to her room. After she did so, she left the Palace again to tell the Sons of Garmadon that it was time to get rid of them by destroying the Palace. **During the bike chase, Harumi may have dropped the Oni Mask of Deception on purpose for Ultra Violet to pick up. Gallery MoS76Down.png MoS76MaskReveal.png MoS76EMask.png MoSMrEMaskUse.png MoSMaskHorns1.png MoSMaskHorns2.png MoSMaskCloseup.png MoSMrEMask.png MoS76JayMask.png MoS76ElectricSwords.png Capture 5.5.JPG MoS76Break.png MoS76DeceptionClaim.png MoS76Lloyd&Harumi.jpeg MoS76DeceptionGround.png References de:Die Jadeprinzessin Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Sons of Garmadon Category:2018